


Klara's Arm-Sized Shell Side Arm

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bukkake, Cock Worship, Corruption, F/M, Futanari, Other, Ridiculous amounts of cum, addictive cum, hyper futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Victor’s super excited for his adventures on the Isle of Armor! ...Hey, why’s that other guy running for his life? And who’s this lady with pink hair?
Relationships: Kurara | Klara/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Klara's Arm-Sized Shell Side Arm

Victor expected some interesting encounters on the Isle of Armor. Exotic wildlife, poisonous Slowbros, Wailords beyond compare… but he didn’t expect those peculiarities to come so fast. Some other dude had run past him in fear on his way out of the Isle’s station in total fear. As Victor entered the beach, he saw why. 

“Ah, you must be the new dojo trainee!” Greeted a strange woman with pink hair and a menagerie of Poison-typed clothes. “I’m Klara. Nice to have another person below me!”

Talk as she might, Victor wasn’t paying attention to the strange woman’s words. No, the only thing Victor could look at, the only thing his wide eyes couldn’t help but ogle in some desperate attempt to comprehend, was the absolutely beyond massive cock sitting between the woman’s legs!

Holy SHIT! What the fuck was that? This pretty little lady had an enormous, writhing, wet and sweaty penis standing stall enough to tap her hair ribbons! How did any human being have a cock that large? How did someone’s heart pump enough blood into that much giant genitalia to keep them alive!? What the fuck! Victor was face to face with a cock longer than his entire arm, and with a diameter that rivalled his skull! All of that yardstick was standing tall, proud, and erect attached to that relatively normal looking woman’s body! And those nuts, good god, those balls! Could she even walk? How did a human being even move with two gigantic testicles each the size of small watermelons! 

The heft of all that cock sitting between her legs looked like it was contributing a substantial portion of her overall body weight. It seemed like she’d need a wheelbarrow to hold her penis in just not to fall over. But… no, she didn’t need all of that. What looked to be well over 50 pounds of rigid, beyond mammoth cock flesh was effortless to balance for this strange pink haired woman. Hell, she was even posing, like a pop star trying to pose for the camera as if Dynamax-sized equipment wasn’t right there! 

Klara’s cheery look sunk as the boy failed to make any of her normal favorite greetings. No “OMG! Klara, I’ve heard your albums before!” or “Klara, I love you!” No, just another guy who was flabbergasted by the sight of her nature-defiling sized Wood Hammer.

“You’ve really never seen a girl with a dick this big? I guess you do look pretty stupid, should have expected it.” Klara sweetly taunted.

“Wha… What is that thing!?” Victor spat out. “How did you do that to yourself!? That can’t really be a cock, right!?”

Visceral shock was painted across Victor’s face. As for Klara...Oh… Oh, no he was so cute all terrified! Klara felt control of her body lapse for just a moment. She grit her teeth and winced as her libido took the wheel.

The tip of that giant cock head opened up; Klara’s bloated urethra stretching wider than Victor’s mouth. Instantly Victor’s attention was drawn to the open orifice… No, drawn wasn’t the right word. The odor of Klara’s hyper fertile, steaming hot, potent and ready cum swirling in her enormous balls only now finally palpable from her open pee hole demanded Victor’s attention. The aroma of cum that poignant was like a shortcut to his very id, a smell of sex so strong it bypassed every higher function in his brain to submit to that wildly strong cum ready for another human to impregnate. He watched that flaring cock with hyper focus, waiting with unblinking eyes for the release of that giant, heavy, desperate…

SPLURT~! A shot of cum cascaded out that bloated shaft and sprayed right towards Victor! The volume was intense, less a cock cumming and more a garden hose momentarily blasting out a deluge after being pinched shut. Hot white liquid love shot out in that first shot right towards him. He needed to dodge! Oh, but his legs were shaking and his body was stunned still by all this aroma of fuck. He could only watch as it hurtled towards him!

It all crashed against him. A pale’s worth of passively leaked hyper-cocked girl cum slammed against the boy, soaking his red shirt and ruining his clothing. The fluid burst seeped through his clothes effortlessly, splattering slick and slimy semen all over his chest. The heat was intense, warmth like a thermos-fresh drink. And the smell… That commanding odor that had captivated him to incapacity earlier was now 10 times as strong! Victor couldn’t even will out an “EW!” or a frantic movement fit to toss off his clothes. No, the weight of that all consuming stink was too much. Victor shut down. His eyes rolled back and his tongue rolled out. His legs gave out and he sunk to the ground. His hands descended to stroke his cock in public. And all he could give in response was a sound to show how much he loved it.

“Uu-UUUURrrrrGGGGGGHHHH~!” Victor grunted like a primal animal. That stunning toxin-like spunk from Klara’s backed-up balls forced his body to react in one way and one way only. Sex. It was time to stroke himself, to take in that stench, to hope and pray the woman who’d casually shot a blast of drug-like hyper fertile semen on him to bless him with anything more!

Even more loose spunk was flowing out of Klara’s enormous cock, but it didn’t have quite the velocity to reach Victor. Instead, it drizzled on the ground in heavy pitter patters, staining the sands with wet spots. Victor was out of his mind on that potent stuff. Just for a moment, seeing that cum swallowed up by that thirsty sand made him envious. 

Klara’s little accidental orgasm subsided from there. Now, finally, after that mini-climax far beyond anything a normal cock could ever muster, Klara returned to her senses. “Ooooh, that was good! You got me so hot and bothered standing there all terrified!”

Victor didn’t offer a response to Klara's comment. He was far too busy pulling his shirt to his face with one hand, jerking his cock with the other, and huffing the smell of Klara’s cum as deep as possible. He couldn’t stop himself; this substance had assumed direct control over his body!

Klara took notice eventually. “Whoops! I melted another trainer down to size. I hope you don’t mind being my jizz addicted spunk tissue, right? I think you’ll love being absolutely Kla-razy!”

Even as he jerked off harder than ever before, Victor could still perceive what Klara was saying. Apparently this wasn’t uncommon, and she was well aware of what effect this super potent spunk of hers had on people! He had to get away, now. He needed to sum together all of his willpower into taking his face off this awful cum stain on his shirt and running before this woman ruined him further!

And with all his willpower summed together, with all his resolve packing every fiber in his muscles with his last ounces of strength… Victor succeeded! He rose his head out of his shirt, gasped for air, and was freed from the intoxicating aroma of that cursed liquid! He tossed his shirt off as quick as he could to escape the stench. No time to put his pants back on, he just kicked the item away and stood up in nothing but underwear. He looked behind and started to sprint…

But… But…

The air… as he took lungfuls of fresh air, it all felt so empty. It felt like it lacked some special zing to it he craved, something he needed. But, when he looked back at Klara, when he faced the air stained by the sweaty shaft and heaving balls of that heavenly cock, everything felt right again. His will to escape started to fold before a need to keep that hit going. 

“Uh oh! You’re broken already, aren’t you~?” Klara taunted. “Come on then. Come back to where you belong. You’re so much more useful as a cock cleaner than a trainer~”

Victor couldn’t help but approach that impossibly huge cock. He didn’t want to, at least the part of him upstairs didn’t. But that aroma… something about the smell of that cock was so raw, so hypnotic! It was like fuck encapsulated into one firm burst he couldn’t resist. It was a direct assault on his senses to turn on reproduction mode! Oh, but he couldn’t be the one firing off equipment to reproduce, not by any stretch. He needed to pleasure the finest cock he’d ever seen. He got down on his knees and let his tongue lull out. 

Keeping his tongue out felt good. Just holding his open mouth full feet away from that impossible girl cock felt like he was sating a hit of something, like the first taste of caffeine after a day without it. Already Victor was totally addicted to Klara’s fresh piping love...

Victor gasped in excitement. “The… the air... It tastes like…”

“Cum?” Klara completed. “Of course it does, silly! When you power your cock with a few raw Max Mushroom, everything between your legs kicks into overdrive! I hope you enjoy getting your head fucked up by cock’s full poison potential~”

Enjoy it he did. Every movement forward on his knees forward towards that massive erect dick felt like heaven, only getting better the closer and closer he neared. The steamy heat was intense. The scent of Klara’s cocksweat was inescapable; turning the novice trainer into a piece of property stained with the scent of balls. Some higher function in Victor’s brain still knew this was all wrong, that getting closer and closer was dooming him to a life of nothing but this giga cock. And yet, he couldn’t fight it. It was a loud voice, but not so loud it was drowning out the need to have those heavy balls press against his face. It felt too good to have this cock utterly consume his being. He only wanted more. 

The tip was inches away from his face now. That huge flared head as wide as his mug was staring right back at him. Victor… Victor needed to taste it. Never before in his life had he contemplated doing anything sexual with a cock, but every fiber in his being demanded to taste this divine luxury. Klara’s urethra was so wide just from how gigantic her shaft was, it felt large enough for him to kiss. With tongue extended, lips parted wide, Victor leaned in for the finishing blow.

“Mmmm…. MMMMMPPPH~!” Victor groaned! God, fuck, it tasted so good! All that essense of super potent jizz that had been lingering in the steamy air was here! Every taste his mouth felt or wiggle inside that monster his tongue gave was another hit of rash, unabashed fertility! Victor was over the moon. He wanted nothing more than to kiss this cock on an altar and show everyone just how much love this divine monolith of penile might deserved! Victor descended into total devout worship of Klara’s monster-sized boy destroyer. He reached his arms up and pressed the harsh sweat of the meat against his body, just to be further marked by the divine heft of that cock. He wanted to be marked by his owner’s ball sweat forever!

“Finally, I get to knock one of these newcomer trainers out flat for once! I might not be able to do it with Pokemon, but at least I can do it with a giant penis~!” Klara snidely celebrated. “I…”

A loud gurgle pierced the air. A rush of liquid followed soon after. Klara went wide eyed and silent. This boy had given her so much fantastic attention that her cock had kicked into overdrive! Those already cramped and bloated sperm tankard balls of hers visually expanded further with pints and pints of fresh gametes, bloating to an even more obscenely huge size! Already her load was demanding release. Klara couldn’t stop it. There was no denying this titanic shaft of hers what it wanted. Klara was going to do a full eruption!

Klara wanted to give the boy on her dick a fair warning that cum launching with haymaker speed was about to launch out of her squarely in Victor’s face. Yet, she couldn’t find the words. Every spare calorie in her body was being called on to power that megaton dick into firing off gallons of sperm. 

It was breath best saved, at any rate; Victor knew. That loud cauldron bubble of her nuts signalled it all effortlessly. Victor stopped his work and opened his mouth wide. He needed to feel a real blasting of Klara’s poison, in his mouth and all over his body. 

“C-cuuum. Cum! Cum all over me!” Victor demanded in his lust drunk haze!

With one final squelch and gurgle… Victor received exactly what he wanted!

A blasting of fresh spunk exploded like a firehose out of Klara’s cock tip, socking Victor square in the face with all its might! Just that first glob had to be a full tea pitcher of semen alone, all of it launching with such force Victor was knocked off balance onto the sand below! Oh, but there was no pain at that impact. There was nothing in Victor’s head but total bliss! So much of that steaming hot cum had made it into his mouth. Klara’s sweet poison was giving Victor the best hit of this noxious, drug-like addiction to her cum he’d had yet. He could feel her delicious spunk outright staining his taste buds to hold no food or drink more delicious than the sweet taste of poison on his mouth right now. He was her devout sperm bank now!

Just that first shot of semen was mind blowing for Victor, freshly reduced from a competent trainer to an unabashed cum craving maniac. Yet, that was just the first of it all. Gallons of the stuff had yet to erupt, and he was in the perfect position to take it all! Victor looked on with adoring eyes as that second gooey, viscous strand of Klara cum rocketed out of her dick. He held his semen-coated tongue out far and moaned like the bitch he’d been reduced to as it all crashed against his body. Yes, yes! He loved it! He wanted every inch of his body to be marked by Klara. He wanted everyone to know just by close proximity to him that he’d been lucky enough to have been used like a jizz tissue by that monolithic cock. Nothing made him happier that buckets of cum straight from a lady’s nutsack crashing down on his body!

It just kept raining down. Klara’s orgasms were long by default just expelling such ridiculous quantities of semen, but the time seemed even further dilated as Victor sat parked beneath the spray. His hands yet again sunk to jerk his furiously erect cock as more of that addictively potent semen slammed against his naked chest. His own orgasm wasn’t far behind. As his upper body grew nearly totally covered by that sweet spunk, the mind melting heat of Klara’s output finally pushed his stroking over the edge. Victor came, his own comparatively wimpy and watery load drowned out completely by the vast, mighty ocean of Klara’s cum.

Klara all the while could hardly even see the boy she’d just met drowning beneath her cum blasting. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was spread agape as today’s freshest orgasm rang out. Her orgasms demanded such power, it was hard not to clench up like this and just let ejaculation happen without more burning taunts; even for a smaller-than-normal cumshot for her like this. She stood frozen for nearly two minutes on end, letting all the contents of her bloated balls drain out until her watermelon ball sack was more dodgeball sized. 

When Klara finally did open her eyes, the sight was too cute. That new trainer she’d met was stroking his cock as hard as he could, coated head to toe in her steaming spunk. He looked wacked out on his mind, as if just this one encounter would keep him fapping and climaxing for hours on end.

“You didn’t do bad at all! Not like I was going all out-not at all-but still! You’re almost as good as the bitch with the top hat. Those hats make great makeshift condoms, y’know?”

Victor was still suffering from the venoshock of all this semen flooding his system to hold a conversation. “Cum… c-cum…”

Klara smiled “Alright, loser. Go wash off in the sea. I’m a pretty productive girl and I’ll be ready to spurt even more on your stupid face in under an hour. Isn’t this fun? You’ll be smelling like my poison forever by the end of the day~”

Victor didn’t budge. Getting Klara’s poison off him was the last thing he wanted in life now. 

Wow. He was totally broken. Klara decided perhaps cleaning up and moving on wasn’t the call for now. Perhaps indulging in her new friend’s religion would be more fun. So, instead, Klara took a load off on the nearest seat in the house. Her titanic nuts pressed their weight against Victor’s skull as Klara sat and admired the beachside waves.


End file.
